Talk:Ay Bee
Rap Sigma... that beginning quote. No. Just no. Die, please? Just die. Where you high when you wrote it?! You were high. Obviously, you were high! >_< Jokes aside, man, try this line instead, since your line... No. *Scar's voice* Never use the word "dat" in place of "that" in my presence again! Ever. Ever. Ever. I swear to Talos I will throw you on a live grill if you do. Try this: "Simulated-jinchūriki of the Hachibi~! Ay of Kumogakure: that'd be me~!" (Simulated-jinchūriki is the literal term for the word Narutopedia uses for pseudo-jinchūriki). If you really want to invoke Killer B with this one, add "Weeeeee~!" to the end of that quote and you're good to go. Don't ever use "Dat" again. Just don't. Call it me being a grammar Nazi, or just an asshole, but intelligent human beings should never speak like that: even fictional characters. Just no. 18:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::But... "dat" means "that" in my language. :< Shifūha (talk) 18:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: And your language isn't the English language >_< If Sigma wants to start using Dutch, I won't complain. But when he uses ghetto text slang for how a person really speaks, then my inner grammar Nazi comes out and I have to slap a ****. 18:04, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::: Let's call it Engrish, Sir! (please don't kill me) But, yeah, I gotcha. Shifūha (talk) 18:06, November 14, 2014 (UTC) And pull yo' pants up, why the hell your pants on the ground? I don't know what the hell wrong witchu' young boys and these damn pants hangin' down to yo' knees. That don't look good, you look like a fool. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 18:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Kay, Engrish is a bad mix of Japanese and English, not Dutch and English. :p "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 19:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll change what I want. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 20:33, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Purple Lightning Doesnt Kiri's article state it is the imperfect version of Black Lightning? Why is it stronger now? Edit: Mamoru is the Sixth Raikage, not the Seventh. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 15:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm using my own basis for it. Take this for example, Rasengan was technically incomplete (Via Minato want it to be used with chakra affinities), then Naruto cometes it with the wind stuff. Another is the Chidori stated by Minato it was incomplete/imperfect, at this point Sasuke has completely mastered it. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 15:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC) But if he's improved Purple Lightning, wouldnt that mean he has surpassed other users of it? If so, wouldn't that mean he is now using Black Lightning, the perfected version of it? If not, you may want to explain your basis of the tech on the Purple Lightning page, or in his abilities. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 15:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Chix is just a color variant.. If i made, nvm. Okay whatever.. Btw: "The only thing that is known about this technique is that it has lost its prestige after the Third Raikage perfects it and create the Black Lightning." Never said it's the next level after the Purple Lightning... Again, I'll leave this be. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 15:43, November 15, 2014 (UTC)